<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Race's Worries by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202636">Race's Worries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Race bursts into Davey and Romeo's apartment because as he thinks Spot doesn't want to be in a relationship with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Race's Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey was reading a book when the door to the apartment burst open and Race rushed in looking frustrated.  Romeo's head poked around the entrance to the kitchen with a confused expression on his face. "Race what's wrong?" </p>
<p>"Spot is so annoying!" Davey set his book down with a sigh as he raised a finger.</p>
<p>Romeo grabbed a bottle of brandy and the leftovers of their pizza before walking into the living room and putting them down on the table in front of Race, who grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat it.</p>
<p>"Now, perhaps you would like to explain why exactly Spot is so annoying?"  </p>
<p>"I just wish that he feels the same way I do about him."</p>
<p>"Ah." Romeo shot a look at Davey who had a thoughtful look,"Have you tried speaking to Spot about this?" </p>
<p>"That is impossible! I don't even know which gender he likes." Race opened the bottle of brandy and started to gulp it down.</p>
<p>"That question is easily answered." Romeo answered,"Jack told Davey that Spot is definitely gay." </p>
<p>"Still doesn't help!" </p>
<p>"How much would it cost to call Albert right now?" Davey sighed as he thought about the question.</p>
<p>"Don't call him!" Race all but shouted.</p>
<p>"That suggestion is scratched then. Make sure to record that in the book." Davey's voice dripped with sarcasm as he finished speaking.</p>
<p>"Don't be sarcastic! I am having a crisis if you hadn't realised."</p>
<p>"We have realised." Romeo answered,"In about two minutes someone is going to come through that door looking for you."</p>
<p>"Oh good! You learn how to do it." Davey cried with excitement,"Correction, one minute and... forty-two seconds." </p>
<p>"What on earth are you talking about?" Race wondered.</p>
<p>"Davey has learned how tell when certain events will happen by knowing the time. Fifty-seven seconds now."</p>
<p>"Yes I learnt that skill when I was a young kid. Thirty-one seconds" </p>
<p>Race's eyes widened as he heard footsteps from outside, he whispered,"You haven't?"</p>
<p>The door burst open for a second time as Spot growled,"Antony Higgns! Why the hell did you run away?"</p>
<p>"Well, I had to talk to Romeo. I just remembered suddenly." Romeo and Davey shared a confused look.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you just text him? It would have certainly been quicker to do that instead."</p>
<p>"Yeah it would have been but it was family stuff that had to been discussed."</p>
<p>"But Davey is here?"</p>
<p>"Yes but he has just came out from the shower."</p>
<p>Spot raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. After a few minutes he said,"You could have just told me  that you were coming to  Race's. I was worried about you."</p>
<p>"I guess I just didn't think about it."</p>
<p>"You didn't." Spot snapped, Davey realised that something had happened between the two. He grabbed Romeo and pulled him into the kitchen but positioned themselves in a way that they could still see into the living room.</p>
<p>"I...I didn't think though!"</p>
<p>"Maybe you should have! You should have considered what you did before doing it." Spot stormed to the door.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Spot froze at the door before he whispered,"Just come back to the apartment and we can talk this out." Race nodded and the two left the apartment.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that about?" Romeo whispered as soon as the door had closed.</p>
<p>"I don't know but I have a few theories. Now I can continue my book." Davey walked back into the living room as Romeo stared fondly after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>